


Shuffle Mix: Rogues Edition

by therune



Category: DCU (Comics)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-31
Updated: 2015-01-31
Packaged: 2018-03-09 21:41:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3265346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/therune/pseuds/therune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shuffle Challenge</p>
<p>Put your ipod on shuffle and write ficlets inspired by the songs, but only for the duration of the song. </p>
<p>Rogues Edition!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shuffle Mix: Rogues Edition

[1\. Lavender Town (Pokemon)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-sOadAaGiq4)

He sat at the piano, not moving except drawing shallow breaths. The piano was covered in a fine layer of dust. Forgotten and unplayed for years. Piper lifted a heavy hand and pressed gently on a key. A single note escaped. It sounded wrong, the instrument hadn’t been tuned in years.

[2\. Dragonheart - Finale](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GEzy8_67VmU)

"You can’t give up now," James yelled. Easy to say for someone who had floated his way to the top while the rest of them were climbing. He was damn lucky they had agreed to his plan while it was night and they were drunk as hell. James’ plans were three things: unrealistic, almost impossible to accomplish and surprisingly worth it.   
Sam grunted and heaved himself higher. Then, he grabbed onto the ledge. “Finally!”  
A warm hand grabbed his, he looked up into a smile and then James tugged him fully onto the roof.   
Damn. That sunset was worth it.

[3\. Seether feat Amy Lee - Broken](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hPC2Fp7IT7o)

It was peaceful. Piper wasn’t sure anymore how they had found Avernus, but he didn’t care right now. He didn’t care about so many things. Lisa’s grave was old, but well tended to, the gravestone was free from moss and dirt and fresh flowers stood in a yellow vase next to it. Roscoe’s grave was right next to her. It felt right, somehow, even though he knew that Roscoe - the real Roscoe - wasn’t in there anyway. Same with Sam, his grave was empty. Digger’s … it had been empty, the casket torn open by Owen. But it was full now, after a dark night, a shovel between two friends and so much guilt he’d swear they might have cried.   
James’ still was empty. The body - what was left - had disappeared. He sighed. It would get filled eventually.

[4\. Kanye West - Power](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ouwCWDbBskU)

"Faster!" Piper yelled, a silly wish brought on by the adrenaline pumping in his veins and the liquor in his hands. Father’s best brandy, stolen in a petty moment from his cabinet. The driver of the maserati, a young man with a goatee and immaculate suit, and green glowing empty eyes, obeyed. The car accelerated and Piper had to grab onto the window to avoid falling out. He giggled. Yep, definetely the brandy. "My wish IS your command," he realized. Piper, 19, college drop-out and so very angry, hurled the heavy glass bottle onto the sidewalk. It shattered in a million pieces several feet behind him. It was satisfying, but not enough. Not nearly enough. He laughed. "No one man should have all that power!"

[5\. Deus Ex: Human Revolution - Icarus](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ns7fNPiNiNc)

"Is this where it ends?"   
This isn’t the first time Piper has looked down the barrel of a gun. While a sane part of his brain had always felt fear, the rest of him, fueled by bravado and utter confidence, had overridden that. James had been shot and Piper had felt only fear. Deadshot had come for him to finish the job.   
Piper remained where he sat and looked into the mask.   
"Is this the end?"  
"Yes," Deadshot confirmed.  
Piper nodded.   
A shot was fired.   
Deadshot fell down to the floor, smoke rising from the wristgun. Piper rose, around him a faint green glimmer.

[6\. Batman: Arkham City - Main Theme](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SXKrsJZWqK0)

"Have I told you how much I didn’t like Gotham?" James asked as they ran through a deserted street.  
"Only 20 times in the last two hours," Selina replied.   
"Good, I had begun to think you weren’t listening to me."  
A great shadow rose in front of them. She skidded to a halt and James followed suit.   
"I like Gotham," she said. No, purred. He rolled his eyes.

[7\. DC Universe Online - The Tap Room](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uMs-I3y_MWs)

Jazz poured from speakers, a saxophone solo followed by heavy drums. She had gotten them a corner booth. A waiter came over. He was pretty sure that this bar didn’t have a waiter. She ordered champagne and when it was his turn, he wanted to order the pinkest, most sugary drink they had. But this being Gotham, he feared that the least bad thing following his order would be poison in his cocktail glass. If they had cocktail glasses. In the end, he ordered the same as her.   
Both pretended to relax and drink in the atmosphere.   
"Is that Deathstroke at the darts game?"  
"Naturally."  
"I hate Gotham."

[8\. Saints Row IV - Saints of Rage Theme](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bApHHSmJt84)

"I think I remember this game," James said and dragged Piper over to the corner of the arcade where a huge purple console advertised a fighting game.   
"I didn’t think you were into video games, you prefer hands on games, I thought."  
"I do, but sometimes when we’d stop near a city, I’d sneak out and waste a few quarters in places like this."  
Piper had never set foot into an arcade before he was 17 and trying to catch up on all kid things he missed out on. Arcades turned out to be something he should have been okay missing. Loud, buttons sticky from soda and candy bars, and the same limited beeps and sounds.   
A fanfare announced the start of the game as James’s fingers pressed the buttons and hovered over the arrow keys.   
"Really?"  
James shot him a grin.   
"Of course."  
The fanfare sounded again.   
"It has a second player," he offered.   
Piper grinned. “Alright. You’re paying, though.”  
James patted his jacket pocket and Piper could hear the jangle of dozens of coins.  
"Oh Piper, I’ve never paid for one of these games in my life."

[9\. Faun - Tanz mit mir (Teaser)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MYKveN9Vj3M)

Beer, laughing, dancing on tables. Every friendly gesture accompanied by generous tips and demands for more. The Rogues were a welcome sight to the local bars. After a successful heist, at least.

[10\. Saints Row IV - Dubstep Gun Theme 1](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=742vVjWQbiA)

People always tended to underestimate Piper, the Rogue with the flute, the Rogue gone soft, the music guy. So when a robot invasion was threatening the earth, when heroes and villains fought side by side, the Rogues just turned to Piper and asked what he needed. He gave each of them a list, and an hour later, several hardware stores were missing a substantial amount of stock.   
There was a lot of welding, a lot of cursing and in the end, the result looked like 10 juke boxes and a dj turntable.   
No one took him seriously.  
The other Rogues silently put up the boxes, stepped behind Piper and as if on cue - maybe they did - took out headphones and put them on. Piper smiled.   
The Rogues wisely took another step back and watched the show.


End file.
